This invention is directed to a foot appliance for use in the martial arts such as karate and the like.
In martial arts such as karate, a number of movements of the body are employed including the kick, the punch, the block, and the counter. Kicks are more powerful than punches but slower and harder to control. They can leave the kicker unbalanced and defenseless. In the martial arts such as karate, the main parts of the foot used for kicking are the ball of the foot, the instep, the side of the foot, and the heel.
Since participants in the martial arts do not ordinarily provide any covering for the feet, the toes of the foot are exposed and are susceptible to injury. While it is not the intent of the kicker to strike his opponent with the toes, there are instances in which the toes do, in fact, come in contact with an opponent. Such instances occur when, for example, the kick is misdirected or there is a change in position of the opponent.
As a consequence, the striking of an opponent with the foot in a manner so as to cause the toes to come in contact with an opponent can cause pain and injury to the participant.
This invention is in the nature of a foot appliance for use in the martial arts for the purpose of protecting the toes of the foot and providing support therefor.